Pequeño corazón asesino
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Ese primer día de clases, el demonio zorro rió cruelmente, feliz de haber corrompido al niño del mal. /././. ¡Para el reto "Primer día de academia" del foro "La ALdea ocuta entre las Hojas!


**_Pequeño corazón asesino._**

_By_: Miss Choco-chips

_¡Esto es un reto del foro: "La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas"!_

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Menma sonrió falsamente a su padre y se dejó besar por la esposa de este. Su madre, Kushina, sonreía con emoción.

Ellos estaban mas nerviosos que él por su inicio de clases.

No le veía sentido. Tenía 10 años, por Kami, ni que fuera el "Primer-Primer" día de Academia.

Sin mas ceremonias, entró a la enorme construcción. Su mirada vagó con pereza hasta dar con el salón donde recibiría clases ese día.

Estaba vacío -o eso pensó- dado que la mayoría de sus compañeros estarían armando un drama digno de telenovela, celebrado por sus progenitores, en la puerta de entrada. Juraba que insluso habían muchos que lloraban.

Patético. ¿Y se hacían llamar "futuros ninjas"? Un shinobi no debe tener sentimientos, su única preocupación es entrenar. Que fastidio, solo pensar que tendría que pasar otro año más lidiando con esos mocosos ingenuos le provocaba arcadas.

Pasó sus ojos por la vacía estancia, buscando el mejor lugar para sentarse. Y entonces la vió, en el centro mismo del salón, rodeada de silencio y sillas por ocupar.

El cabello rosado le caía en cascada por la espalda, sus ojos -clavados en la limpia pizarra- estaban vacíos, huecos, sin emociones. Su piel pálida lucía tan frágil, tan sedosa... Menma pensó que era cómo esas muñecas de porcelana que su mamá admiraba cuándo iban a una juguetería.

La reconoció al instante, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se la encontraba cara a cara: Era la hija del cuarto Hokague. La "princesa" de Konoha. A pesar de haber muerto sus progenitores, ella conservaba el título de figura pública, además de una gran importancia social. Una joyita a la que su padre se veía obligado a recurrir cuándo debía negociar con otras Aldeas.

Miles de veces le había oído lamentarse por la suerte de esa niña sin emociones, que vagaba sola por la vida. Sabía que Minato había tratado de ayudarla de mil maneras, e incluso se había ofrecido a adoptarla... pero ella se había negado, su orgullo marcando sus acciones cómo la musica los pasos de una bailarina.

¿Qué hacía una figurita de pedestal en la Academia? ¿Quién había dejado a la muñeca de vidriera, qué debía estar lejos de todos para evitar ser dañada, entrar a ese lugar lleno de niños que -envidiosos- podrían dañar con su crueldad inocente la mas valiosa adquisición de Konoha?

Caminó con aparente desinterés hasta la niña, repasando con la mirada cada una de sus facciones. Era bella, no había quién lo negase. Pero también había que reconocer sus raíces, ser hija de un poderoso líder debió haberle engendrado una vanidad insoportable. Presentía eso, pero no detuvo sus pasos. Se sentía atraído por la magnética fuerza que expelía.

Ella no volteó a verlo, pero el supo que era consciente de su presencia. Solo levantó la mirada cuándo se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado.

En sus ojos solo había un espacio frío y vacío, pero también algo nervioso. No estaba acostumbrada al trato con otros niños de su edad.

-Me llamo Menma Namikaze -le facilitó a la chica. Al conocer su nombre, ella adivinaría su procedencia y podría actuar cómo mejor le conviniera. Ahora que sabía de su título cómo "honorable hijo", quizás su relación fuera meramente formal.

Pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y estrechó su mano extendida, actuando acorde a la disciplinada educación que desde su cuna recibió.

-Haruno Sakura -moduló, con voz suave y melodiosa, pero llena de una fuerza que había adquirido tras horas de diplomar, junto a Namikaze Minato.

Menma ni se dignó a preguntar si podía sentarse cerca suyo. Simplemente se acomodó a su lado, dejando una silla entre ambos (no fueran a pegársele los "gérmenes femeninos" de la "princesa"), observandola de reojo.

La de ojos jade no le dió importancia. Volvió su vista al pizarrón e ignoró al rubio a su derecha. Retomando sus pensamientos donde los hubiera dejado antes, se preguntó si la alianza entre Kumo y Suna sería buena idea. Negó al instante, anotando mentalmente que debía hablar con el Hokague sobre el asunto y evitar tal atrocidad.

El oji celeste se sintió descaradamente ignorado. Siendo el "honorable hijo" y todo eso, uno se acostumbra a recibir atención. Pero su orgullo le impidió hacer el intento de llamar su atención. Simplemente la imitó, girando su rostro al frente, tratando por todos los medios de contener un puchero.

El silencio solo duró unos tres minutos más. Un pequeño con el símbolo Uchiha bordado en su espalda entró, pisando fuerte, llenando el aula con el eco de su caminar.

Menma lo miró, sin interés. Era ese niñato amable, que siempre sonreía y al que las chicas no dejaban en paz... ¿Sasuke, se llamaba? Si, así era.

Agh, que mala suerte la suya. Tenía la esperanza de que este año desistiera de ser ninja y encontrase su vocación inclinada a lo artístico: el chico parecía tener madera de buen actor.

Su compañera ni se mosqueó ante la nueva presencia; parecía perdida en su propio mundo. Bien, eso le sumaba puntos con él: si tenía el suficiente cerebro para no enloquecer ante el "rostro bonito" del moreno, calificaba cómo compañera ninja digna.

El recién llegado pasó la vista por todo el salón antes de posarla en ellos dos. Menma casi gimió por dentro. Oh dios, por favor, no...

Pero sí. El Uchiha caminó hasta el centro del salón y se dejó caer a la izquierda de Sakura, en medio de los dos.

La Haruno frunció el ceño. Menma se preguntó si había reconocido al muchacho, a pesar de no haberle mirado ni de reojo.

Lentamente, la clase se fue llenando. Una rubia de ruidosa se sentó junto a la peli rosa, reclamándole algo sobre el asiento "junto a su Sasuke-kun". A su lado, por azares del destino acabó acomodada una niñita temblorosa de pelo azulado y ojos perlados.

Una Hyuuga. Que interesante...

Su desagrado era tan latente que juraba que su el sensei lo notó desde el inicio. ¡Esos inútiles no sabían ni lanzar un kunai!

Estaban en la práctica de lanzamiento. Les habían entregado armas de madera para practicar, pero las niñas parecían más interesadas en usar las shuriken para peinarse y los chicos disfrutaban "apuñalarse" entre sí con los kunai.

¿Y esta era una futura generación de ninjas? Que lamentable.

Un coro femenino de gritillos excitados le indico que era el turno del Uchiha. Por los sonoros aplausos que siguieron, supuso que habría acertado al menos al soporte de madera del blanco. Keh, eso no le quitaba lo inútil.

-Menma Namikaze -llamó la dulce maestra de tiro, buscandole con la mirada.

Bufó, irritado, y lanzó con talento natural el "juguete" a uno de los círculos más cercanos al centro.

Una pequeña porción de las fans de Sasuke se desprendió de su círculo para acercárcele. Obviamente, todas gritando sus alabanzas y admirando su gran capacidad. Las ignoró lo mejor que pudo, asqueado ante la idea de compartir todo un año con ellas.

-Sakura Haruno...

Las niñas fulminaron con la mirada a la tonta que osaba sentarse junto al perfecto "Sasuke-kun", mientras que los niños prestaron atención a la única de sus compañeras que no era Fan girl -Hinata, muda e invisible en el salón, no contaba-.

Por supuesto, cómo se esperaba de alguien de su Elit, dió en el blanco al primer intento. Menma recordó a su padre hablando sobre el entrenamiento especial que la hija del antigüo Hokague recibía.

Eso era trampa...

De nuevo en el salón, el pequeño rubio observó el panorama, pensativo. El sensei hablaba sobre los ninjas renegados, y eso le dió que pensar.

¿Que había para él en la Academia? Un montón de compañeros inútiles, una princesita de hielo, un futuro mujeriego... Él era mejor que eso. Una voz en su cabeza no para de susurra: "acábalos a todos... déjame salir".

No comprendía eso. ¿Salir a donde? Pero en cierta manera tenía razón. Debería acabarlos a todos. Desde la niña que se había atrevido a superarlo, hasta ese tonto a su lado que ya se auto proclamaba cómo su mejor amigo. Todos, todos debían caer. Eran inservibles, débiles, tontos...

Fue en ese momento, y no años más tarde (cómo dicen las malas lenguas), cuándo Menma Uzumaki Namikaze decidió traicionar su aldea algún día. En cuanto Konoha ya no tuviera nada que ofrecerle, se volvería un ninja renegado y la destruiría.

Ese primer día de clases, el demonio zorro rió cruelmente, feliz de haber corrompido al niño del mal.

**Notas de autora.**

**Bien, esto no es lo que acostumbro a escribir. Sinceramente, prefiero la comedia-romance. Pero no parecía pegar con Menma, de modo que me resigné :3 **

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Es para el reto "El primer día de academia" del foro "La Aldea oculta entre las hojas". **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
